ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Axel's Journal
1980 *January 1st. "I am only 5 years old an yet I find myself writing like a 8th grader. My mom gave peas to eat. So I punched her in the eye. HA HA HA take that mommy" *April 10th. "Stupid Mommy sent me to boarding school. I big 5th grader tried to take my lunch money so I bashed his face in, killing him" *July 7th. "It's my birthday, I am now 6 years old. I have never been to a real school before" 1985 *'' March 9th " I am now 11 years old and I just beat the living crap out of this high school for trying to mess with my brother, Bon. Bon is not very good looking so people started to call him "Scarecrow". '' *May 2nd "Bon birthday is today. He is now 14 years old" *September 4th "I am gonna take a break from writing in this journal. 1990 *April 7th. "I am now 16 years old and am on the streets every second of every day. I have my own gang, the south side" *April 19th. "I met a amazing friend. Her name is April. She is now my girlfriend". *June 15th. "This weird man came up to me by the name of Spencer. He asked my if I wanted a job. I said sure. He brought me to this lab. And strapped me to a table. He held out something to inject into me. I freaked out and bashed his head off the table and ran off. *''That night a forgot that i was going to have dinner with April. She dumped me.'' *June 17th. "I wrote this message to April but never sent it. ''"Dear April, I will never bother you. I will never fallow you, i will never bother to. I will never say a word again. I will crawl away for good. I will move away from here, You won't be afraid of fear. No one knew it would end to this, But I always knew it would come to this" *June 21st. "''I went back to spencer and he injected me with what ever that was. As he was pouring the liquid in me I though, What do i have to live for. Sure, I have not been dating her that long but I knew her for many many years. That night I awoke in my apartment. But I felt different. '' *June 28th. "''The leader of a rival gang pushed my on the railway. The M-train sliced my left arm clean off. My gang killed him. But when I stood up my arm had grown back. What is this thing Spencer has put into me. *February 9th. "Spencer came to my door way and asked me to kill every member in the U.B.C.S. I asked why he wanted to kill something that belonged to him. But he just told me he could see the feature and that their best soldier was thing girl named Cybil. He told me to spy on her until the day she joined the U.B.C.S.". *February 20th. "I have had my car in front of her house for 11 days. I now every move she makes before she makes it". 2009 *March 10th "I am now 24 years old and don't know why it took this long for the U.B.C.S. to be created. But it has been up and running for 1 month now. I already killed several members. Goblin6, Nighthawk, and Gang banger. But the real show down will begin next year. *March 15th "I have already killed so many people. I have blew up hospital, escaped jails. I am unstoppable". *March 27th "My money is coming in every day from Spencer. All I have to do is do these stupid jobs that seem like child's play" *April 23rd "I got this weird request from Stephendwan to kill the B.S.A.A. named Gunfreak. Hell, why not" 2010 *February 15th. "''I am now 25 years old and this may be may last year, even day to be living. I have one last passage to write before I head off. "''She was not the first (His mom), and he won't be may last (Flaming Skull of Heaven). My hunger and my thirst. My brilliant feature, and my ugly past. They will all be here will me, until I have finished. There will be no rest, until work is done. And as i walk out the door I thin of one thing, I'm sorry april, forgive me" *-Axel Scott